


Delirious

by GhostlyWitchAvenger



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Light Whump, M/M, Written for a Challenge, hurt!Dean, it was my first time and probably be the only time writing destiel bear with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 17:17:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10926423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostlyWitchAvenger/pseuds/GhostlyWitchAvenger
Summary: He couldn't remember how long he had been locked up. Days? Weeks? The pain just blurred the hours together; he didn't know what was up and what was down anymore.





	Delirious

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a challenge on the Fanfiction Amino a long time ago. It's also really short, sorry but I typed it all on my phone.

He couldn't remember how long he had been locked up. Days? Weeks? The pain just blurred the hours together; he didn't know what was up and what was down anymore.   
  
The room he was in was damp and dark, and every passing second was riddled with fear. Fear that whatever was keeping him here would come back, fear for his life... But really, the fear was for his brother. Glassy green eyes glanced across the room to a pair of rusty shackles, identical to the ones keeping him here. Sammy used to be there. Dean had blacked out, and when he woke again, he was gone.   
  
Panic had ripped the breath out of his lungs when his brother still wasn't there after what felt like days. Every time his kidnapper stalked into the room for another 'session', he shouted and screamed.   
  
"Where is he?!"   
  
But all he got were laughs and jeers. Eventually, he had given up, and just took it. The only thing that was keeping him going was the fact that, somewhere, Sam might be alive. At one point, however, he had started to experience hallucinations. Some days Sammy was back in the room with him, and others, Cas was there, beaten and bloody.   
  
The room started going dark - darker than normal - and the image warped. Looked like he was going under again. Maybe if he closed his eyes... Just for a little bit...   
  
_ Dean... _ _   
_   
Who was that calling him?   
  
_ Dean, please wake up. _ _   
_   
Nah man, he was much too comfortable.   
  
__ I'm sorry Dean.   
  
Why was the voice apologising?   
  
The Winchester woke up with a gasp, a stinging pain in his cheek. It took a second for his eyes to focus as he gasped in gulps of air, the action causing waves of pain to echo in his chest.   
  
His brows furrowed, was he imagining things?   
  
"Cas?"   
  
His voice was slow and slurred, causing the angel to frown in concern. A hand reached up to brush against the hunter's cheek, before reaching up to undo the shackles.   
  
"Yes Dean, it's me."   
  
This was a funny hallucination, but he looked cuter than normal, "You lookin' hot, Cas. You gonn' grip me tight and raise me from perdition?"   
  
"I do not understand," He pulled back, looking at him before helping him up, "This is not hell. I can't possibly be hot."   
  
Dean snorted in his delirium, "Yer funny Cas. I like you."   
  
"Yes Dean, we've made this clear in our intimate sessions," Cas rolled his eyes before starting up the stairs, their gait awkward as he supported the hunter's weight.   
  
"Y'know... I haven't seen Sammy in a while. You know where he is?"   
  
"He's fine Dean, he is recovering at the bunker. We'll see him soon. Tell me, do you know where the skinwalker is?"   
  
"Hmmm... I dunno Cassie. But he took my angel blade..."   
  
Cas froze and his breath caught when a gruff voice spoke from behind them, "And I'm gonna be using it on your boyfriend here."


End file.
